Demon Hunter Thero'shan training and techniques.
Introduction: This page shall be used to describe a potential Thero'shans specific training and combative techniques both mental and physical during their trek down the Dark Path. The techniques presented upon this page are entirely fabricated and not endorsed by Blizzard as actual cannon. The propose of this page is to provide scaffolding to build Demon Hunter characters around and to facilitate inspiration to their own training in their characters backstory. These highly effective, but extremely dangerous techniques should illustrate the draconian process of what it takes to survive the rites and rituals to become a full fledged Demon Hunter. The training is so brutal that many students often die before they are ever able to partake within the first hunt rite that precedes their binding and should never be practiced by -anyone- outside the path, as the techniques are highly considered by sane individuals to be suicidal. Meditation: The art of focusing the mind to the path is even more critical then a steady hand. Your will must be iron, unbreakable as the most steadfast of mountains. Below you will learn ancient techniques that have been passed down and perfected over several millennia. You will learn to reinforce your mental fortress to steel yourself against the binding of the demon and all of the glutenous temptations that come with the usage of fel magic. Forsake not these lessons, or you will surely perish... Saikuken: Full moon of the Grey Wolf Madness, insane, forbidden, reckless, suicidal, would be the terms used by any sensible soul that has had the rare privilege of perusing through Shando Theridon's or Rayshal JadefeathersRayshal Jadefeatherstome. This meditation technique is only attempted by the brave and the foolhardy alike, the desperate and the mad. The fatality rate of this forbidden technique below is astronomically high, but success reaps a higher resistance to demonic corruption and a reinforced mental fortitude to your purpose at hand. First a suitable place is chosen that is treacherous and uninhabitable by the hunter or student, such as the bottom of a corrosive lake, ocean or perhaps even a pocket within the twisting nether itself. The hunter will take a soul of a demon, imprisoned but not bound into either a Soulstone or the bevel of an Azsharite dagger. The hunter will invoke a spell using but only a portion of the demons soul that contains a copious amount of magic. The participant must show great restraint in resisting to take as much of the demon souls magic as needed, only just enough to fuel the initial incantation of the spell. The spell that is reciprocated is as ancient as the mountains themselves, an old tongue once known as Myatis, an incantation used by the Highborne before the War of the Ancients. The origins of the spell was once an incantation of practically and preservation and one that was also extravagantly taken for granted. Myatis would be used liberally by the Highborne to preserve the taste of freshly ripened fruits, vegetables and unsalted venison to prevent spoilage whilst it was on sale at the markets. It also had the property to preserve living creatures both born and unborn, such as the eggs of great aspect dragons or the seeds of great oaks. The spell functions by locking the object in stasis, temporary separating its physical form its current plan of reality so it could not be influenced by the natural decay of bacteria and oxidation. Time itself would seem to essentially stop for it for as long as the spell was properly maintained. The invoker of Saikuken would draw the essence of a demon soul to fuel this spell by encasing his entire body within the Myatis. The concentration to maintain this spell would be immense, and taxing. He will be required hold this stasis around himself for a week and a half's duration, or longer depending upon how advanced down the dark path he is and the level of the mental boon he wishes to gain in return. While in stasis the hunters body will be submerged into the treacherous deadly environment that is alien to what his body can sustain. The bottom of a water flooded ravine or lake, the maw of a sulfuric volcano, or even into a small pocket of the twisting nether itself. The hunter of Saikuken must survive in stasis within this tomb with no food, no water and no oxygen until the goal set by him is complete. His body will have only the spell of the Myatis to keep him alive and the remains of the demon soul with him that he will use to maintain the spell. The hunter must demonstrate insurmountable will and control, by only taking as much of the demon souls power needed to maintain the spell, any excess and the hunter will quickly find himself out of power to maintain the spell, and be subjected to the hazardous environment surrounding him, resulting in an agonizing death.but not enough power taken from the essence and the spell will falter, resulting in the same fate. A perfect equilibrium must be maintained through the entirety of the meditation. Failure of the Saikuken will always result in the hunters demise. = Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Night Elf